The present disclosure is directed generally to methods and apparatus related to antimicrobial products for use in neutralizing harmful pathogens and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus having an antimicrobial alloy core including molybdenum.
Currently, there exists a large variety of strains of antibiotic resistant virulent microbes. Such microbes are known to cause a variety of diseases. Microbes like methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus strain ATCC 6538, which, if left untreated, can lead to sickness and even death. This problem is especially prevalent in locations (hospitals, hotels, public schools, elderly homes, etc.) where infectious microbes can easily be spread among its inhabitants. There is a need to frequently disinfect surfaces that people may come into contact with. Additionally, food manufacturing and preparation facilities are known to house microbes such as E. Coli and Salmonella. Such microbes may be located on surfaces that contact food items before they are packaged or prepared for human consumption. Accordingly, in order to disinfect surfaces that may harbor such infectious microbes, such surfaces and facilities require frequent cleaning using antimicrobial agents.
At least some known antimicrobial agents include chemical antimicrobial agents, e.g., disinfectants. However, at least some chemical antimicrobial agents may be harmful to both the environment and the person coming into contact with them. Also, at least some chemical antimicrobial agents lose their antimicrobial effectiveness within a relatively short time period as the microbes become resistant to the agent.